


The Bear And The Pig

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Off season, One Shot, pure fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: Off season has started and Victuuri relax on appearances





	The Bear And The Pig

In competition season, it’s typical for skaters to keep their body as hair free as they can to stop chaffing and irritation. Yuuri, luckily, is naturally sparse in body hair and can’t even grow a beard. Victor, however, is Russian, and it was in his genes to grow lusciously thick body hair for warmth, and frequently has to wax (which he loves, getting that baby smooth skin!). During his time in Hatsetsu, despite not competing, Victor kept up his preferred hair care in an attempt to impress his student and love – this included all bodily hair that wasn’t his head hair and eyebrows (because of course he had naturally manicured eyebrows). And so, Yuuri had never seen Victor’s bear bod, which was actually a shame, until the off season came again and Victor (who is an old man) is exhausted from the latest season and decides to cool it on the personal grooming for a while.

On the first day, once Yuuri had woken up and walked into the kitchen where his fiancé was cooking a hot breakfast, Victor had stubble. And because Yuuri was basically still asleep, when he went in for his morning hug and rubbed his face on Victor’s, was startled to find it a little bit scratchy.

“Mmmmm, Victor, you’re scratchy,” Yuuri drawled, while continuing to rub himself on the other’s face.

“Sorry, lapochka, do you want me to go shave?” Victor would put in all the effort for anything Yuuri wanted, even a glass of water.

“Mmmm,” Yuuri shook his head as best he could without waking himself and without moving away from his love. “Like it.”

Victor’s heart fluttered at this new information. “Then I’m never shaving again!” he declared. Yuuri mumbled a laugh and let go to make some coffee.

After a few weeks, Yuuri has realised he has a body hair kink – if that beard is silver and on his fiancés face that it. Because, damn, scruffy Victor making pancakes in nothing but his boxer briefs has become Yuuri’s new favourite thing to wake up to. The image is also his phone’s wallpaper too, which Victor absolutely loves, because it also shows off his hairy chest and legs too which he is starting to appreciate. Yuuri is basically drooling over how manly Victor has become and is getting increasingly thirsty – he loves and cherishes Victor in any form, but in all his merchandise and personal experience with the man, body hair has never been a factor, and this new-found kink (jealousy might also be a subconscious factor but Yuuri doesn’t like to think of that). 

It was around this time that Yuuri’s off season chub was coming in. Yuuri still did his morning runs and ate well, but he wasn’t as rigorous and allowed himself (at Victor’s behest) to indulge. At first it was making Yuuri self-conscious when he looked down one day and he was soft, but when Victor tried to initiate some sexy time and Yuuri – who had become more and more confident about sex – was suddenly shy, Victor got him to open up about it.

“I just- I don’t look as desirable,” Yuuri explained, lying on the couch between Victor’s legs, his back to his fiancé’s chest, while said man was nuzzling into his neck and running his hands over Yuuri’s chest and waist. 

“You’ll always be desirable to me,” Victor mumbled, lightly pecking Yuuri’s neck.

“Okay, but I don’t _feel_ desirable.”

“Then I’m going to show you that no matter what you look like, you’ll always be my love, my life.”

Then they had amazing sex, where Victor made sure to voice just how beautiful, wonderful, desirable, his lover was. And Yuuri reciprocated, telling Victor how good he looked with body hair. Their bodies had changed, but their love had not.  
The off season was full of love and treasuring each other. When the couple had invited their friends over for a holiday, only Phichit and Chris could make it. Yurio invited Otabek over too, mainly so someone would laugh at his “Pig and Bear” jokes. Otabek turned out to be a bit nervous about the couple, however, and merely smiled and nodded. He totally wasn’t scared of Yurio’s self-proclaimed fathers who were both taller than him and scary in their own right. Christ and Phichit laughed though, and Victor and Yuuri were used to the names and thought them Yurio’s way of being sweet (also Yuuri may have taken to calling Victor his “Russian Bear” before Yurio started it).

After a few months of relaxing and loving and self-loving, Yuuri and Victor went back to practice officially. Of course they’d been regularly skating, but more for fun, relaxation, and brainstorming for the upcoming season, neither of them wanting to be away from the ice too long. Yuuri was also teaching Victor some of his more complex step sequences which Victor revelled in. Yuuri, he decided, would make a wonderful teacher one day. There were also talks with Yakov about themes and goals, because Yakov had unintentionally become Yuuri’s secondary coach, mostly due to Yuuri saving Victor from himself, and Yakov was grateful despite outwardly appearances. 

This meant that Victor had to wax again, and Yuuri had to take back up his workout and diet. Yuuri was lucky, he may have lost muscle definition and gained some weight, but he was also good at losing the weight in a healthy way (healthy eating and regular exercise people!). Victor on the other hand had a long day ahead of him. He’d booked in to get his entire body waxed in one go.

It was W Day, and Yuuri decided while Victor was out to catch up on some game time. The latest Rainbow Six game was out, and Yuuri was the guy everyone wanted as a team mate. He loved online playing, getting grouped up with his gamer friends – mostly American – loved co-ordinating, saving hostages, taking out the other players, a solid game.

He was two hours in, had just started a new mission, and was prepping with his team, when Victor came home.

“YUURI! HOLY SHIT!” came a shout from the entry. Yuuri winced. When excited, Victor was like a fog horn.

_”Whoa, what was that?”_

_”Was that your fiancé Yuuri?”_

_”Damn, Yuuri, he’s a screamer for sure!”_

Yuuri didn’t hear his friends, because Victor had run in front of him and pulled his pants off.

“Victor! Why are taking your pants off?!”

“Yuuri look! Look at my legs! Feel how smooth they are!” Yuuri looked down and saw Victor’s newly waxed legs, as bare as the day he was born. “Feel, Yuuri, feel!” Victor lifted his leg up and plopped his foot down next to Yuuri on the couch, situating Yuuri very close to another area that just got waxed.

Completely forgetting about the game, Yuuri stroked Victor’s leg and practically moaned at the soft and smooth skin.

“Oh wow, Victor! It’s so soft! I can’t wait to sleep next to this!”

“Right?! Look! They also did my chest. Feel my chest!” Victor discarded his shirt on the floor, showing off his hairless chest, and bringing Yuuri’s hands up and guiding them over his skin.

“Amazing!”

“But I need your help Yuuri, I forgot to take my really good skin cream with me, and I need to put it on ASAP if I want to stay this smooth. Like, all over, and I can’t reach my back. Can you help me?”

“Of course I will, do you want to do it in here or on the bed?”

“Bed I think. You get on the bed, I’ll get the cream.”

“Okay!”

Yuuri discarded his headset and set his controller down without a thought, and left for the bedroom while Victor went to the bathroom for his cream. Neither realised that Yuuri’s teammates could only hear half of that conversation.

_“I feel like we weren’t supposed to hear that.”_

_“Who knew Yuuri was so daring?”_

_“Now that’s all I’m going to be thinking about now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading! if there's anything that's not accurate please pretend it's just an au (spelling included)


End file.
